Daring! A Shizaya Fanfic!
by Carrinn
Summary: Orihara Izaya woke up one morning suddenly wanting and longing for his long enemy, Shizuo Heiwajima. He will stop at nothing to get him. Stay Tuned!
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't really sure why I did what I did, but it was a bit too late to regret it now. It was a good thing anyway. I was sort of weary about my wants at first, but I gave in and took quite a risk.

I woke up in a very strange mood and going to school was probably a bad idea, but I did it anyway and now here I am, in a class room, with Shizuo, and he was blocking the doorway.

"Izaya!" Shizuo yelled, clenching onto a desk so hard, the hard wooden top was splintering beneath his grip. He had PE in his final hour of school and he hadn't changed into his uniform again because he was too focused on chasing me after he found me making faces at him in the locker room. He was wearing athletic shorts and a white t-shirt and all of his arm muscles were flexed to their max as he slowly broke the desk beneath his hand. "I've finally got you!" He took a step toward me wearing a wild expression of anger, but all I could do was smile.

I was very happy we were alone together, it was what I wanted all along. I was very confused by my actions and sudden urges, but when my body wants something, I give it to it. I woke up with Shizuo on my mind. I pictured the day I cut his shirt open with my pocket knife, the way his bare chest started to bleed quickly as he rose in the air. It made my face feel warm and I knew that I wanted him more than anything else at that moment. I started to devise a plan for school later that day.

"Shizu-chan" I said with a smirk. My voice sounded innocent, but took a turn into a much more devious voice. "Take a look around, we're alone!" I laughed and spun around a few times. Shizuo looked around the classroom, but as usual he didn't really notice that we were alone. He was far too angry for that. "Why take the time to hurt me when we could be much more productive?" I loved being able to say these words to my beast. Taunting people was something that gave me much joy, especially people I wanted with all my might.

Shizuo paused and gave me a confused expression. The vain in the side of his neck seemed as if it could pop any minute. It was beautiful. "What the hell are you saying?" He growled and gripped the desk even harder. It splintered even more and made loud cracking noises. I skulked over to him and snaked my arms around his neck. I could feel his racing pulse beneath my skin. It felt nice.

"What I'm saying is, you're very frustrated. I can plainly see that." I pressed our foreheads together and giggled softly. "I know a way that can help you deal with that." Then I pressed my lips to his.

They were unmoving for a few seconds, but he was quick to give in. He opened his mouth slightly and allowed my tongue to enter. I felt his arms move around my waist and he pulled my closer. This is what I wanted and this is what he wanted too.

All we could do at that moment was kiss, but we both wanted more. I could feel it with his every breath. I forced myself to pull away, leaving his lips swollen and his cheeks red. I blushed too, and laughed as I backed away.

"Come find me after school, Shizu-chan. It'll be a game." I leaned in closer so he could hear me whisper. "If you win I have a special prize for you." Then I kissed his nose and skipped away and into the hall. Shinra was outside waiting for me.

"well, Izaya-san, did you get what you wanted?" He asked, not knowing what I was actually doing. All I told him was that I had desperately needed something at school and I would stop at nothing to get it. He understood that I didn't like him asking a lot of questions and just let me be.

I smirked and grabbed my back and started to walk out of the school. "Turns out, I want way more than I first anticipated. I think I'm gonna get it soon enough, though."


	2. Quick Fix

I am so sorry chapter two turned out the way it did. I am going to re-upload tonight when I get off work and hope it will work this time. I hope you all stay with me and continue reading! Thanks for all the follows and views so far!


	3. The Park Slight NSFW

After Shinra and I left the school, we stopped and said our goodbyes in front of the gate. I looked up at the giant school practically towering above us and saw Shizuo was still in the classroom, staring down at me through the window. I loved it. For once, I made him calm down and not try to smash my head in. For once, he felt the sweet embrace of another human being. For once, he felt kindness, lust, tenderness, and warmth.

I didn't love Shizuo. My heart didn't long for his, all I wanted was his body. He was a very good looking person and you always have to appreciate the beautiful people in life, because not all of us are blessed with such a godly trait. His passion that he put behind his intense hatred for me was sexy. He would never stop hating me, I guessed, but anyone can appreciate the touch of another human being every once in awhile; even if it was the touch of your worst enemy.

Shinra hung out with me after school sometimes, but today I told him I had business to attend to, so we went our separate ways. Shinra was sort of a dork, but he had one redeeming quality. It was the fact that he never tried to pry into my personal life. He knew I did shady things with shady people, but he never asked questions. I actually appreciated that a lot.

Anyway, I scampered off down the street that would take me to the park in Ikebukuro the quickest. It also conveniently took me right in front of one of my favorite restaurants, Russian Sushi. It was run by two gruff Russians that had quite the background.

I loved researching people when I wasn't studying for school. I even sold information about girls to the boys at my school as a small side business. I made good money from it and none of my customers have been dissatisfied with my services so far.

Russian Sushi was the number one place to get my favorite food, ootoro. I was obsessed with it. I could eat it for the rest of my life and have no regrets. I saw half of the duo that ran the place, Simon, handing out flyers and advertising like he always was. He took such pride in his sushi place, it was sort of annoying at times, but Simon was gigantic and was actually able to go head to head with Shizuo at some times. He's broken up about three of our fights so far.

When he saw me, his eyes lit up and he gave me a grin along with a wave. His japanese wasn't the best, but he got his point across most of the time.

"Izaya! Off from school? Come get ootoro. It's very good! You like!"

His voice rumbled my chest and he towered above me as he waited for my answer. I pulled out my wallet to show how empty it was.

"Sorry Simon, I don't have any money to give you." I said and put it back in my pocket. "I do love ootoro though. It's my very favorite thing to eat."

Simon frowned and he looked conflicted. He hated to give things away for free, but I had done a lot for him in the past. Including money donations.

"Okay Izaya, you get sushi! Go inside! Tell other big russian Simon said you could eat free!" I smiled and walked out of the busy streets of Ikebukuro and into the bustling eatery. I walked to the counter and ordered to containers of ootoro to go and relayed Simon's message about my payment.

Once I had my food, I made my way to the park again with a plastic bag in my hand. It was almost dark by that time and the orange streetlights were starting to illuminate the park.

I took the containers and set them beside me along with a set of chopsticks for each. I waited patiently for a few moments until he appeared.

"Shizu-chan!" I called and waved to him. "You found me! You're good at this game!" He was smoking a cigarette and walked angrily over to me.

"I don't know what's up with you, flea, but fucking stop!" He yelled and shoved a finger in my face. I waved it away and chuckled softly.

"Tell me how i've upset you after we eat." I said and handed him one of the containers. Shizuo glared at me for a few moments before snatching the ootoro out of my hands and slumping down next to me on the fountain.

"Why did you do what you did today?" Shizuo growled then took a bite of his food. I laughed and put a single hand on his thigh.

"It's simple, really" I began and my expression grew more sly. "I want you."

Shizuo suddenly choked and scooted away from me. "What the hell are you doing?" He exclaimed.

"Shizuo." I said before he could freak out anymore. "Shut up. You hate me, and that's fine, but you also have never had sex with anyone. You're a virgin." I said, halfway taunting him halfway actually explaining my actions to him. He did not speak however, which surprised me. He simply listened.

"I woke up this morning wanting you more than anything in the world." I said, growing serious. "I can give you the touch you want from another person. All you have to do is give me pleasure in return. We can be a team. A team of equals." Then I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

He wanted to move away, I could feel his body tense up, but he did not. He just sat there, so I kissed him again. Then I grabbed his face and turned it towards me so I could kiss his lips. I kissed him softly at first, but the more control he let me have, the quicker and slightly more rough I grew.

Shizuo's kisses were so childish. He didn't know what he was doing, so I had to guide him along the way. My tongue grazed his lips a few times before going completely inside and touching his own. I teased him a bit before pulling away, leaving him wanted more.

I had grown hard and I desperately wanted Shizuo to do something about it. My jeans were too tight and it was getting painful. I looked up at him and stood up while smiling.

"Follow me. We need to go somewhere more private."

Shizuo blushed and I could tell he wanted to refuse, but he didn't. He instead followed me as I walked to an abandoned alley. It was littered with graffiti and trash, but no one was around most of the time.

"Okay Shizu-chan, let's get started." I said and started to rub in between his legs. He was hard as well, so I was obviously doing something right. I pulled down his zipper and then the fun began.


	4. The Alley

I started to rub shizuo's growing erection through his boxers and started kissing his neck. I could feel him relax more with every motion.

I stopped rubbing for a few seconds and stared deep into Shizuo's eyes before crashing my lips against his. I seductively flicked my tongue against his lips a few times to tease him. He gave a frustrated growl, grabbed my hips, and started to grind into me. I let out a pleasured laugh and started to kiss his neck. I nipped playfully at his ear and whispered seductive nothings to him.

I pulled Shizuo's dick out of his jeans and started to stroke it slowly as I sucked on his neck. I left several hickies in a trail all the way down to his collarbone. His body shuddered with each stroke and I quickened my pace. He was rather well endowed, I must say. His penis was thick and about six inches long. I liked how it felt under my fingers. It made my sexual hunger grow stronger.

I got down on my knees and started to lick the tip. I was so hard by that point I wanted to cry, but I had to pleasure him first to ensure he would return the favor.

I licked it a few more times before putting the whole thing in my mouth. I swished my tongue around as a started to suck. Shizuo started to grunt in pleasure and jerk his hips so he'd go deeper.

I loved how eager he was, so I started bobbing my head faster and faster.

"Fuck..!" Shizuo said through clenched teeth. I could tell her was close to cumming. He was a virgin, there was no way he would last long.

Shizuo suddenly grabbed the back of my head and thrusted really fast. Cum filled my mouth soon after and I swallowed it all and wiped my mouth of any spit.

"Well." I asked, standing up and smirking. "I'm not too bad after all, if I say so myself."

Shizuo zipped up his pants and sighed. "Well, flea. I can return the favor if you want, I guess."

I laughed and backed away a few steps. "Oh no, Shizu-chan, I wouldn't make you give me head in a back alley." My expression grew dark. "Besides, what I want from you is so much more. We couldn't possibly do it in public."

Shizuo blushed and widened his eyes. "Wait, you want to fuck me? Like, all the way?"

I nodded my head, still smiling. "I don't want to, I need to. You're all I desire, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo growled and stomped towards me. "Fuck off." He hissed. "I'd smash your face in right now, but I owe you." then he suddenly got in my face. "So consider us even." Then he left me in the alley by myself.

Once I was sure I was alone, I laughed and laughed and laughed. "I thought you'd be difficult." I said to myself then looked at the security camera on the building we were both just behind. It had gotten everything. "I always get what I want, however." Then I went him, whistling a simple tune with my hands in my pockets.


	5. The Video

I went to school the next day with an even greater desire for Shizu-chan. My dreams were full of lust and fucking him violently. I woke up with some pretty bad morning wood and it was rather annoying, but I just couldn't stop myself from thinking about the beast. He was avoiding me though. If he saw me in the same classroom as him he'd ask to go to the nurse. If he saw me in the school yard, he'd go back inside.

I actually found some sort of enjoyment from it all. Shizuo usually chased me if I was around, but now things are reversed. Now I was the cat and he was the mouse trying to escape certain death, but he stayed out in the open too much. I found him very easily each time, but I wasn't surprised since Shizuo was actually an idiot.

People were starting to whisper about what was going on since the both of us were notorious for hating each other and constantly getting into fights. Now I was following him around and he ran like a scared puppy. It was amazing.

"Oh Shizu-chaaan" I called, skipping towards him in the hallway one time. He was drinking a soda and talking to some other classmates. "Remember yesterday when we-"

"Shut up!" Shizuo yelled, threw the can at me, and ran down the stairs closest to him. I dodged the can and watched the crowd of people watch him run down the stairs. He slipped however, and I heard a loud THUD and started to laugh. I leisurely walked down the stairs to find him face down and unmoving. People had gathered in a circle around him, but I managed to break through the crowd. The idiot had knocked himself out and it was perfect.

"Oh No!" I yelled to draw attention to myself. "Shizuo is unconscious! I'm going to take him to the nurse!" I grabbed Shizuo's arm and started dragging him behind me. He was too heavy to pick up, so dragging would have to do.

Perfecting timing for the bell to ring, which it did, so there was no one in the hallway. I dragged Shizuo's body into a classroom being used for storage of broken desks and such. There was no one in there, perfect.

"Shizu-chan, wake up" I said and patted his face softly. His nose was bleeding, but I didn't care too much.

He groaned and moved his head from side to side before slowly opening his eyes. Once he saw me, he gasped and sat up quickly, knocking a few stacked desks over. "Dammit, Izaya, just leave me alone!" He yelled.

"Well," I began and pulled a tape out of my pocket. "You see, I'd love to leave you alone, but we still have business to attend to, my dear Shizu-chan"

"Don't fucking call me that!" Shizuo yelled, completely ignoring the tape in my hands. "Yesterday was a mistake. You made my thoughts cloudy because you're a deceiving bastard that manipulates people to do your bidding!"

"You know big words?" I said and gasped. "You get an A for effort, my friend, but take a look at this." I held up the tape. Shizuo wasn't too scared at that moment. He probably didn't even know what it meant.

"What's the big deal about a tape?" He growled and rubbed some blood away from his nose.

"The big deal is, this is a security tape." I said and laughed. "It caught our little show yesterday and your face is clear as day."

I saw the color drain out of Shizuo's face and it turned me on. I loved it when he was scared. It was so sexy. His expression was beautiful and he stood up and sighed, but a thought struck him.

"What about you! It would have gotten you too!" He said and pointed a finger at me.

I rolled my eyes lazily and waved the tape around as I approached the beast. "Shizuo, everyone already talks about how gay they think I am. They won't be shocked to see me, but you.." I chuckled. "You would be a big deal."

"Damnit!" Shizuo yelled and punched a wall. His fist went right through. Drywall crumbled around him in a dusty mess. "I should've known you'd pull something!"

"You're right. I told you I get what I want, and that just happens to be you. Now listen here, dog. I'm in charge now." I said with a powerful voice. "You'll do everything I tell you and I'll keep our little secret. That's all it takes. I just need some obedience."

Shizuo's arms fell to his sides and he hung his head in defeat. "Alright.." He said weakly. "I'm all yours.."

I walked over and planted a deep kiss onto Shizuo's lips and smiled as I pulled away. "That's what I like to hear."


	6. The Beast

The rest of the school day dragged on. My thoughts were consumed by my monster. His soft lips. His innocent face in ecstasy because of my touch. The way he felt in my mouth. Everything about him was perfect besides his stupid small brain. I found myself growing hard in the middle of class and struggled to distract myself with my school work.

Shinra was pretty concerned about Shizuo, but I told him to worry about the beast. Everyone was talking about his spill down the stairs. They were also talking about how his worst enemy came to his aid. All I could do was laugh as the rumors started.

Shizuo was fine. He had a slight concussion which he learned about after actually going to the nurse when I finally let him leave the empty classroom. A concussion and a bloody nose wasn't too bad. He had certainly been hurt much worse before.

"Orihara-san!" The teacher called to me, shattering my deep thoughts. I was in my last class of the day, English. "Read line three."

I stood up in class and stared down at my text book. The words were not unfamiliar. I spoke english quite well and I was working on Russian in my very rare times where i'm completely free. I read aloud to the class in english with ease.

"Some religions rely heavily on karma and try to do as many good things in their lifetime to get good things in return."

Karma.. I didn't really believe in it. I did all sorts of awful things and not once had I paid for it. If karma was real, I was doing a hell of a job outsmarting it.

"Thank you, Orihara-san." I bowed to the teacher and sat down right as the final bell of the day rang. I quickly packed my things and made my way towards the front gate. Shizuo, was already ahead of me and quickly walked down the street. He was trying to leave the grounds before I could find him. Too bad even if he would've gotten away, I knew Ikebukuro like the back of my hand. I could find him easily.

"Shizu-chaaaan!" I called after him, but he kept walking away. I sighed, not amused being ignored by my new dog and broke into a run then leapt onto his back, causing both of us to tumble to the ground.

"Dammit, you damn flea!" He growled underneath me. "Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"Uh uh uhhhh!" I sang and continued to sit on my enemy. "You remember our little secret?"

Shizuo growled more and slammed his fist into the hard concrete beneath him, causing it to shatter as if it were mere glass. His submissive nature from third hour seemed to have whittled away throughout the rest of the school day. He was angry again like usual. "God dammit, I cannot believe I let you do all that stuff only for you to blackmail me into more."

I chuckled and hopped off so we could continue walking. "Well, it's too late to regret anything now. There's nothing you can do!" I spun around happily. "Maybe it's karma finally reaching up to you."

"Karma?" Shizuo asked while standing up. "I never did anything wrong! You frame me for almost everything I get in trouble or beat up for, you bastard. You make me into the monster everyone thinks I am!"

"Actually!" I said, putting my hands on my hips in a sassy manner. "You make yourself into the monster everyone _**knows**_ you are." Shizuo glared at me for a few moments in silence. I had hurt him, but I didn't care. His feelings didn't matter to me, only his body. "No one makes you throw things at people. No one makes you punch walls. No one makes you act like a fool."

"Shut up.." Shizuo said under his breath. "I can't fucking stand you." He clenched his fists and stared deep into my eyes with a fiery passion. "Leak the tape, I don't care. Anything is better than having to be your slave."

"Giving up so easily?" I asked, walking around him in circles. "I should've known… You aren't shit."

Shizuo punched at me after those words. I leaned backwards to dodge it and delivered a swift kick to his balls. He inhaled sharply and fell to his knees.

I grabbed a handful of his hair and jerked his head back so we could look each other in the eyes. "Okay, dog. I know you don't really want me to release that tape no matter how many times you tell me you do. You'd drop out of school if it happened, which is a cowards way of going about things." I jerked his head farther back. "You will not be dropping out of school, I will not be releasing that tape, you go back to being the stupid submissive animal I know you really are and I get what I want. Easy as pie, right?"

"I will never be your dog." Shizuo hissed below me.

"Oh?" I asked and threw him backwards. I climbed on top of him and pinned his shoulders to the ground. "You see, I know you're a fucking liar!" I yelled and laughed maniacally. I leaned down and whispered in his ear softly. "You could've thrown me off you ages ago, but here I am. You want me." I bit his ear playfully and started kissing his neck.

"Damn.." I heard him say as pressed my lips to his. "You're right.."


	7. The Apartment

I led Shizuo quickly across town to my apartment. It wasn't too nice, but I was living by myself and liked my somewhat shitty place way more than living with my parents.

I unlocked the door and pulled Shizuo inside and slammed the door shut. We wasted no time locking our lips in a fiery passion and falling to the floor. The moments grew hotter as our shirts came off and I let my hands travel around his muscular chest to his toned shoulders. I was in heaven as I became more and more familiar with each and every one of Shizuo's large muscles beneath my curious hands.

He started kissing my neck and climbed on top of me. Recklessly unbuttoning my jeans, Shizuo growled as he bit all the way down my neck and to my chest. After my pants were gone, I was wearing nothing but red boxers. I started to work on undressing Shizu-chan because I wanted to see all of him. I wanted to see his perfectly sculpted body.

My anticipation grew as I finally pulled off his tight jeans. I could see the outline of his erection through his underwear. My wants grew stronger. I took of my boxers and started to stroke myself as I started kissing my beast again.

"Touch me." I ordered between kisses. Shizuo nodded obediently and grabbed my dick and started to slowly move his hand up and down. It felt good, but it only made me want more. I leaned into him with every stroke and he gradually grew faster.

"Shizuo.." I panted and gave him a quick sloppy kiss. "It's time. I'm going to fuck you."

"You're not very romantic." Shizuo said and rolled his eyes

"Hush, save the romance for some girl you ruin on prom night." I said and pushed Shizuo down and turned him over to where his stomach was facing the ground and his back was to me. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

I ran to my room and got the new bottle of lube I purchased the day before. It was strawberry flavored. I loved it.

"We're doing this, we're past the point of no return." I said once I made it back to the living room. I found Shizuo stroking himself in my absence. God, I was so horny and watching him touch himself made everything a thousand times more intense. "getting started without me?" I teased and crouched down to kiss Shizuo deeply. The fire between our lips was so strong, so passionate. I was mesmerized more and more as each second passed. My hunger, his hunger, our need to touch each other. It was exhilarating. It was amazing. It was strong.

"Get on all fours." I ordered and pushed Shizuo away from me. He did exactly what he was told, which was shocking. He usually had some smartass remark to say to me even while we were getting ready to fuck. I guessed he was just too horny and wanted to get laid finally. Which was fine by me. I was ready to be inside him.

I put some of the lube on my fingers and slowly entered them into Shizuo's ass. He cringed, but let me continue. I moved them around for a few seconds before slightly spreading them apart to prepare him even more for a dick which was much bigger than two measly fingers.

"Damn.." He hissed in pain as I pulled them out.

"It's okay, Shizu-chan. I know what I'm doing" I said tenderly for the first time in my life. It was strange. I was making him hurt and I almost felt bad for some reason. His pained expression as he looked over his shoulder at me hit me directly in my heart. I wanted to hug him and tell him he's gonna be okay, but I shook my head and started to push my dick inside.

I started slow at first, but I grew faster as he got used to me being inside of him. I was getting dizzy from extreme horniness and started to thrust faster. His ass was so tight, there was no way I was going to last long so I had to enjoy it while I could.

"Fuck." I whispered as I increased my pace. I reached around and grabbed shizuo's erection and started to pump in tune with my thrusts. Shizuo was dripping with precum and it helped me stroke him faster. He growled in pleasure as I started going super fast and thrust into him super hard.

"I'm gonna cum!" I panted and continued to fuck my beast violently. "cum with me, Shizu-chan." I yelled and blasted my load inside of Shizuo's perfect ass. I felt hot liquid running down my hand as I pulled out. We had did it. We finished at the same time.

"Shit, Shizuo!" I said and gave a breathy laugh as I laid on the floor in exhaustion. "That was amazing." Shizuo turned over to me and he was also out of breath. He looked tired, but he forced himself to stay awake.

"Izaya, we need to talk."

"Okay, talk to me."

Shizuo looked pained then. His eyes were sad. He looked reluctant. He wouldn't look at me directly. "Izaya I'm developing serious feelings for you. I find myself thinking about you nonstop and I don't like it."

He didn't like the fact that he had a crush on me? What kind of sense did that make?

"You don't like that you like me?" I said softly.

"You've done such awful things to me in the past." Shizuo said, growing more emotional with every word. "You've tried to ruin my life multiple times... and now.. now I'm in fucking love with you."

"woah.." I said and sat up.

"Don't say anything." Shizuo growled and started to get dressed. "Look, you got what you wanted. Will you just leave me alone now? My thoughts are cloudy when I'm around you and it pisses me off. I don't want to be around you anymore."

Shizuo redressed and left my apartment quickly. I sat in the floor alone. My heart.. it hurt? This had never happened before. Shizuo didn't like me because he liked me. I didn't think his harsh words would effect me so much, but it did. I glared at the floor as a tear fell silently from my eye. What was going on with me.. Did I love shizuo too?


	8. The Girl

The next day at school, I dragged my feet in the halls, I avoided Shizuo, and I was more than rude to Shinra. I was very testy and my thoughts were shrouded in the overwhelming emotion of.. what? Heartbreak? Despair? I thought I had hated Shizuo and that I only wanted his body. Did my dream actually make me fall in love with him? He was a stupid, reckless, angry, idiotic monster, but why did I hurt so much? Why did his words lash me to the core?

"Orihara-san..!" I heard a soft voice call behind me. It was a girl in my class standing there with her hands behind her back and a slight blush on her cheeks. I knew what was going on. She was going to confess her love for me. Some stupid little girl thought that she was good enough to be with me and that I would like her in return. Get real.

"I don't want to hear it." I said in monotone and gazed at her with uncaring eyes.

"O-oh…" she squeaked and her eyes fell to the floor, staring hard and trying not to cry. I was very annoyed until a thought struck me. Maybe messing with her could take my mind off of the monster that managed to hurt me this time.

The girl started to walk away, but I grabbed her shoulder and gave her a fake tender smile. "I'm sorry." I whispered and walked closer to her. "Would you be interested in going out after school?"

Everyone in the hallway stopped and stared at us. They all thought I was gay and were surprised that I had just asked a girl out. I chuckled softly and smiled down at my new plaything.

"What's your name?" I asked, not giving her time to answer my first question.

"I-it's Sayuri.."

"Like the geisha? Sounds good to me." I purred and winked at her. Sayuri's eyes lit up and she giggled and nodded her head.

"I'd love to go out with you! I'll meet you at the front gate!" She said and walked quickly to her next class. I decided to skip class and go to the roof. I needed some fresh air.

When I got there, I looked out over the school and inhaled the fresh cold air deeply. My eyes closed and I felt myself relax. My thoughts of Shizuo were drifting away and I slowly slid down into a sitting position. I was tired and I didn't sleep well the previous night. I felt myself fade into a deep sleep…

"Wake the hell up!" I heard a distant shout and my vision came to me in a blurry wave. I sat up and rubbed my eyes a few times before looking up and finding Shizuo standing over me. I blinked and stared at him in silence.

"I heard you're going out with Sayuri today after school." He said calmly. I nodded.

"What are you planning to do, flea?" That word. He hadn't called me that in a while. It stung slightly. I stood up and stretched my arms and letting out a relaxed groan.

"I'm not using her for anything." I said and rolled my eyes. "She's cute, her name is pretty, and she's smart. What more could I ask for?"

Shizuo studied me for a few seconds before growling. "I swear to god if you-"

"-IF I what?" I said, not giving him a chance to finish. "God, you're so fucking stupid. You told me to leave you alone and here you are following me around the school and asking me about the people I'm involved with. This is why no one will ever love you." I said and glared at him. "You're too idiotic to even remember what you say to people."

Shizuo stopped growling and his shoulders fell. "You're right. I'm sorry." I walked by him and purposely slammed my shoulder into his.

"I have to go back to leaving you alone now, like you wanted."

Once school finally ended, I met Sayuri at the front gate and we started walked towards town.

"Orihara-san, what do you want to do today?" She asked trying not to sound too excited, but I knew. I always know.

"I was thinking I could give you a personal tour of Ikebukuro. Y'know," I said and got real close to her. "The Izaya tour."

"Okay!" Sayuri said and giggled. "Lead the way!"

I nodded and started to walk in front of her. I lead her down all sorts of back alleyways, old streets, through and in old buildings, I introduced her to some gang members, and then we stopped at the park.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked, sitting on the fountain exactly where I sat the first time I played with Shizuo and bought him sushi.

"I'm actually a little hungry, are you hungry?" Sayuri asked and smiled at me. She made me sick, trying to act all kind and cute. She was just like every other high school girl trying to impress the hot guy she had a crush on.

"Sayuri, don't worry about me!" I said and poked her forehead. "Do you like sushi? I know a great place."

"Sushi sounds great. Uh.. just get me whatever you get."

Sayuri obviously had never eaten sushi before. She just wanted to seem more interesting to me, but it didn't work. She was just a simple boring girl with no importance to the world unlike me. I was very important to the world. I could change it.

"Alright, I'll be right back." I said then walked off to Russian sushi.

Simon greeted me with a boisterous "HEEA IZAYA" like usual and then gave a hearty laugh.

"Hi Simon, I'd like some ootoro." I said, not wanting to waste much time away from my play thing.

"Right away!" Simon said in Russian. I had been studying and knew simple phrases such as the ones I heard him say in his restaurant all the time.

"Thank you." I said back in his native tongue, which caused him to laugh more.

"You know how to speak Russian?" Simon asked in Russian.

"I know a lot of things, Simon." I answered, not in japanese.

"Russian is a dangerous language. Don't let it get you into trouble, young Izaya"

"I'll try."

"SIMON" I heard his coworker yell. "Stop speaking the mother language with our customers!"

Simon turned to me and gave me the to-go box with the sushi in it. "Keep practicing. Your accent is still very japanese."

I nodded, paid, and left to go back to Sayuri. Her eyes lit up when she saw me.

"You're back!" she said happily. Then she hugged me. I felt nauseous having to touch her like that, but it was perfect because I finally found Shizuo watching us from behind a bush.

"I missed you." I whispered and gazed down at her. She peered into my eyes and I pressed our foreheads together. Then I kissed her. It was a simple kiss. No tongue, just lips. It didn't mean anything to me, but I knew it meant the world to shizuo because after that the next thing I head was a loud crash and "IIIIIIIZZZZAAAAAAAYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA" Then I was happy.


	9. The Apology

I dodged a quick punch from Shizuo and laughed. "and you call me a stalker? I can't even go on a nice date with a cute girl without you tying to kill me!"  
"Damn you, you bastard!" he yelled in a blind rage. _If only he was that good in bed._ I thought and laughed at myself. I pulled my knife out of my pocket and managed to cut his arm. Blood sprayed everywhere and got on the both of us. People started to scream. People started to surround us. People started to record us on their phones. It's the same old situation every time. The public knows what kind of danger they're in when they gather around an Izaya and Shizuo fight. They just never seem to care.  
We danced back and forth for a few minutes, dodging each other because we were just too used to fighting. We knew each other's every move. We knew each other's every thought.  
I frowned for once and got reckless from overthinking. Shizuo punched me square in the face and I flew backwards with overwhelming force. I hit the wall of a building far away and I was in immense pain. There was a loud crack as the bricks beneath me exploded. I could barely breath. My arm was surely broken. I couldn't move it and it dangled next to me.  
 _Dammit._ I thought. _I have to stop him. We have to stop this._ I forced myself through the pain and stood up. Shizuo was still running after me so I ran down a run down alleyway until there was no way anyone would walk in on us unless they kept up with Shizuo who ran really freaking fast. I stood in the middle and waited for him to arrive.  
"Izaaaaaya!" I heard and took a few deep breaths. The blond beast appeared before my eyes and jolted to a halt when he saw me just standing there holding my broken arm. I let out a few huffs and spit some blood out of my mouth.  
"Shizu-chan." I huffed. "Stop. You win. I got reckless and now you've beat me."  
"What were you planning to do with Sayuri? Why would you want to ruin some random girl's life because you got bored? You make me sick!" He barked and took a step closer to me. There was no point in being sly and cold at that moment. I needed medical attention.  
"I did it to make you jealous. There, are you happy?" I said, growing dizzy. "I was upset that you didn't want to be around me anymore. No matter how much we fight, I like being around you. Maybe that's why I provoke you so much.."  
"wait.." Shizuo said, I could see his anger ceasing. "Are you being serious?"  
"Now is not the time to be joking around to piss you off. That's why I did it. I wasn't going to ruin her life. I was just using her to pass the time. I was using her to make you want me again.."  
"Izaya. I'm sorry, but I cannot be around you. I cannot trust you. You've hurt me so many times. You've blackmailed me. You've gotten me beat up. You almost got me kicked out of school. You know I have feelings for you and they upset me. I have to avoid you so I can live my own life. You're just gonna have to deal with it. I don't care how much you like to be around me."  
"I'm.." I started to say but my vision went spotty. "I'm.." I started to fall. "I'm sorry.."


	10. The Doctor

I woke up in a home. I was on a couch. I wasn't alone.

"Ow, my head." I said and sat up slowly. Shinra was there with his girlfriend Celty, who happened to be a headless faerie. Everything was completely normal. No one thought twice about her.

"Be careful, Izaya-san." Shinra said and reached out to help me. "You're beat up pretty bad. You have a broken arm and a pretty serious concussion. Take it easy for a while, okay?"

"Who brought me here?" I growled. I was so upset about what happened. I felt like a loser. I couldn't believe that Shizuo managed to hurt me so much, but he did, and things seemed to get worse every time.

"I did." I heard a voice say from the corner of the room. It was Shizuo and he had his arms crossed and a cigarette in his mouth. He didn't look angry anymore and he studied me for a few seconds before looking away.

"You looked like you were dying, I couldn't just leave you there.." He said under his breath.

"Shinra." I said and turned slowly to him. "Can you give me and Shizu-chan some privacy?"

Shinra nodded and lead Celty out of the room. Once I heard the door shut, I turned back to the beast.

"Thank you for bringing me here. You saved me a lot of money."

"Don't speak to me as if you're not going to get revenge on me later for halfway killing you."

I opened my mouth to say something mean, but stopped myself. Instead I sat back on the couch and softened my expression. "I said I was sorry before I passed out. I didn't just say it because I was scared."

"Are you really trying to convince me that you're going to be a decent human towards me?" Shizuo hissed and took a drag from his cigarette. Smoke poured from his nose silently. I nodded, but didn't want to look at him. I was being down to earth with someone for the first time. I felt stupid, but I needed Shizuo to know my feelings.

"Shizuo.." I began and cringed in embarrassment. "When you told me you were getting feelings for me, for a split second, it made me happy. Then you said that you wanted me to leave you alone because you don't like the fact that you're in love with me. That hurt me pretty fucking bad."

Shizuo remained silent. I was happy at that. I didn't want to get too in-depth with my feelings, I just needed to get the general ones out. He was letting me say what I needed to say and I was thankful.

"At first I thought that I wouldn't care that you didn't like me. I thought I only wanted you for your body. I thought I was.. in lust with you, but.. it was more than that. It wasn't just lust, it was love so I can easily say that.. I'm in love with you Shizuo Heiwajima. You're all I think about now. I've fucked you up in the past, but I want to make up for that. Let me show you my good side."

Then I looked at him to see how he was reacting. His eyes were wide and clear. His cigarette was gone. He seemed to be tearing up. "don't you see..?" He said in almost a whisper. "Nothing you say is going to change the fact that I cannot be in a romantic relationship with you. You've done too much. I'm sorry Izaya, but this is the last time I'm going to help you, talk to you, and hopefully be in the same room as you. Good bye." Then he kissed my forehead, and left.

And I was alone.


	11. The Time Skip

It had been three years since Shizuo stopped talking to me. It had been three years since my arm had healed. It had been three years since I've isolated myself to ruin the lives of the people around me in order to cover up my own self loathing. I did all sorts of messed up things at that point in my life. Hurting people was the only way I could actually feel alive. I could hurt anyone I wanted. No one could stop me. No one was safe. No one except.. Shizuo, of course.

I did my best to avoid him most days. Some days were harder than others, especially since he tried to kill me anytime I was found in Ikebukoro. I didn't want to hurt Shizuo anymore. I told him my actual feelings three years ago and I was rejected. The worst part was that I absolutely deserved it. He needed someone that wouldn't hurt him. He needed the complete opposite of me, but I didn't care. I was selfish. I wanted him anyway.

I had been messing with a cute high schooler named Masaomi. He was blond, he was cocky, and he was cute. What more could I ask for? We hadn't done anything too bad yet, I just pulled him to the side sometimes and made out with him in an alley or something. It was all innocent little fun, but that day I was planning something much better.

I walked into my old high school without permission. I watched as little high school girls giggled to each other about how cute I was. I listened to little high school boys wonder if I was a new student here to take their women. Useless banter was all it was. None of them mattered to me, not even Masaomi. He was simply something to relieve my frustrations.

Class had yet to start so I walked in to find Masaomi talking to his friend, Mikado. Mikado was a somewhat interesting kid, but I didn't care about him at the moment. I skulked up to Masaomi, who was very surprised to so me, and whispered in his ear.

"Meet me on the roof." I purred and laughed while skipping out of the room. I went to the roof and waited a few minutes for the class bell to ring and for Masaomi to join me. His face was already red and his eyes were glassy.

"Orihara-san, you came to see me at school..?" He asked softly.

"Hush." I said and grabbed his hands. I put him around my waist and crashed my lips down on his. He never fought back. He didn't like to be in control, and I did so It was perfect. My tongue entered his mouth and felt around. I bit his lip playfully and held it between my teeth for a moment. Then we connected again and kissed roughly for a few minutes.

When finally pulled away, Masaomi face was flushed and his soft lips were swollen. He had an erotic expression and it made me laugh. I pushed him down and climbed on top of him. He was surprised, but didn't fight me.

"You're not scared?" I mumbled as I went to unzip his pants. He shook his head and continued to watch me. I started to rub him through his boxers and he was hard as a rock.

"Kida.." I laughed and rubbed him more as I sucked on his neck. "Talk to me. I need to know how you feel."

"W-well, what you're doing feels really nice.." He said and gave a small moan.

"Oh yeah?" I asked and started to grab and stroke him through his boxers. "How close are you to finishing?"

Masaomi got defensive. "I can last super long, if that's what you're asking!"

"Shut up." I laughed and fastened my pace. "I'm asking because I'm about to stop. I have work to do."

Masaomi gasped. "D-don't stop.. I thought we were going to.."

"To what?" I said and bit his collar bone. "Go all the way at school? You're a little pervert aren't you?" I teased. Masaomi's face grew deep red.

"That's not what I meant! I'm not a pervert! Ah!" He moaned and lifted his hips into my hand. Then he finished in his boxers and gasped.

"Surprised?" I asked and stood up. "I'm good at what I do."

"It.. just happened so fast.." Masaomi said with a look of disappointment. I leaned down and kissed his lips quickly.

"It'll get better once we actually do it, Kida. I have to go now, bye." and then I left him to deal with himself alone on the roof. I really hoped I would be able to get some work done without getting attacked my Shizuo.

I went into the main part of Ikebukuro and saw Simon. Simon wasn't as friendly as he used to be, but I loved to talk to him as usual. It made him uncomfortable.

"Hello, my friend!" I said in perfect Russian. I had completed my studies and was now fluent in Simon's native tongue.

"Izaya, I cannot speak this language around my customers." Simon said in quiet soft Russian. He eyed me cautiously. I laughed and patted his giant shoulder.

"No worries here, Simon. I just want to know if you've seen Shizuo today! I need to avoid him like usual." My Russian accent had evolved as if I was born knowing how to speak it. I was so proud of myself.

"I have not seen Shizuo." Simon said, switching to Japanese when his friend approached us.

"Perfect." I said in Russian again. "The work day starts now!"


	12. The Work Day

In a small lot forgotten by urban construction is where I found Celty. remember, Shinra's now girlfriend? The headless one? She's sort of hard to forget.

She was my transporter of things I needed to distribute throughout Japan. She never asked questions, just like Shinra. All she did was collect her payment and leave. It was nice to mess with her. She'd been searching for her lost head for many years and now I have it in my possession. It made the game that much more fun. The game.. The game that everyone has to play.

I don't give my toys an option to leave. They stay until I discard them like the useless pawns they all are; everyone loses worth eventually.

The only one that didn't have to play was Shizuo. I couldn't really predict what he would do anyway. His stupid protozoan brain didn't have a proper pattern for me to follow. I hated it. I hated him because I still loved him.

After all those years, I still loved him. After he beat me up, told me to leave him alone, and broke my heart.. I still loved him. It was appalling how I could bring myself to have feelings for someone of such low intelligence and sheer stupidity. Someone who could throw cars at people and survive getting hit by a truck..

I clenched my fists. I had important work to do, I couldn't get myself worked up yet. Forcing myself out of my own head, I pulled out the briefcase and handed it to the headless rider. She stared at me a few moments before taking it into her hands. She pulled out her phone and quickly typed.

"Are you okay?" The screen said in black Japanese characters. I rolled my eyes and smirked at her.

"Celty-san, my feelings are for me, not you." I twirled around and laughed. "Now get going, I have other things to do."

Celty silently shook her fist at me then rode away on her motorcycle. The wind blew my bangs in my eyes. It was very painful so I closed and wiped them to get some relief. While my eyes were closed, I sensed someone throwing a punch and ducked down and jumped backwards. When I opened them, I was surrounded by members of the yellow scarves, one of Ikebukuro's local gangs. They were all dressed in yellow and had iron bars, bats, and knives.

"Ohaiyo." I greeted happily to them.

"you're that info broker!" The main guy that had tried to punch me yelled.

"You've heard of me! I'm honored." I said in a mocking tone. I pulled out my switch blade and pointed it at him. My expression grew a lot more sinister. "Don't fuck with me."

"You think you can escape all of us!" Someone yelled. "We're the yellow scarves! We run this town!"

I scoffed and genuinely laughed. "You run this town? I think you need to go home and study up on the Dollars." I took a step toward the leader, waving my blade around. "Last I heard, They abolished you and you all ran scared and took off all your yellow little clothes."

"We heard that you sold us out the headless rider! I got my face smashed against a parking lot wall because of you."

"well, you were trying to rape that girl." I mumbled and laughed. "The headless rider is a good guy, even if I wouldn't have told them, they still would've found you."

"Shut up and take your beating!" Then they all came at me. It was child's play, really. The reckless lunging and swinging of the arms, simply boring.

I dodged left and right, up and down, side to side. Everything was missing and I could tell they were getting frustrated. A few of them were already out of breath. I laughed at all their pitiful existences and jumped far enough back that the crowd was in front of me.

"tsk tsk." I said and waggled a finger at them. "What would your real leader say if he saw this?"

"we don't have a real leader." The guy with the pipe spat.

"OH?" I yelled sarcastically. "What would Ma-"

"He's not our leader!" Another guy yelled. "We don't want to hear his name. He betrayed us."

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe he would've stayed if he didn't have idiots like you to boss around." Then I pulled a throwing knife out of my pocket in quickly, almost invisibly, threw it at the guy with the pipe. There was a flicker of light and suddenly his arm holding the pipe started bleeding. He yelled in pain and dropped the pipe.

"That's it." The crowd's temporary leader said. He pulled a small pistol out of his jeans, cocked it, and pointed it at me. Everyone froze and looked back and forth between me and the gunman. "Make one move and you're dead."

I was stuck between a rock and a hard place then. His hands didn't shake as he pointed a deadly weapon right between my eyes. The idiot was serious. I didn't want to seem panicked so I just stood there in silence. I could've killed all of them, but that was messy work to hide and a lot more steps would come after it. I couldn't believe I had let myself get put in a corner like that.

"Stop it" I heard a voice from behind the crowd say. Everyone turned around and parted away to reveal Masaomi standing there with his hands in his jeans and a yellow bandana tied around his next.

"Masaomi-san." One of them mumbled as Masaomi walked over to the guy with the gun. He jumped high into the air and kicked it out of his hands. It flew across the lot and slid into the grass somewhere.

"Don't make an enemy of Orihara Izaya." Masaomi said in a low tone and looked up at me. "He's stronger than all of us combined."

"Oh Kida, you flatter me." I teased and looked away over dramatically. "Get your dogs under control. I'd hate to have to kill someone." Then I warned. Kida knew I was refraining from murder because of him. He knew I would've pinned it on him as well. He knew all the highly dangerous things I was capable of and he didn't want to start an actual war. Now he owed me even more than originally.

"Sorry, Izaya-san." Masaomi said with cold eyes. He turned to the Yellow Scarves. "Meeting at the usual place. Now." He demanded.

No one argued, or left, or complained. They all silently followed him as he walked away. Masaomi would always be their leader, no matter how much he upset them.

"That was scary!" I laughed to myself and felt my hunger growing. "Lunch tiiiiime" I sang and skipped towards Russian Sushi.

Shizuo was there, at the front door, smoking a cigarette. He had a to-go box in his hand and he lifted up his sunglasses when he saw me.

"Shizu-chan!" I called, feeling my heart begin to race. "You're.. here!" I said, my mind had seemed to stop working. "Uh, you like sushi? I didn't know you liked sushi."

"Well you did buy it for me all those years ago." He exhaled a thick cloud of smoke. "Six years ago was it?"

"It was three, actually." I said. "You fucking idiot." I then mumbled.

"What was that?" Shizuo growled. I jumped back and chuckled nervously.

"Nothing, can I please go inside? I want to get lunch."

Shizuo frowned at me. He frowned so hard I thought his jaw was trying to detach itsself from the rest of his head. "I told you to stop coming to Ikebukuro. For god's sake you got a teenage girl put in the hospital. She may never walk again!"

I rubbed my arm that was broken all those years ago subconsciously. "You started this." I whispered.

"What was that, you flea?" Shizuo said threw his to-go plate on the ground. Guess he didn't want lunch that much.

"Nothing, Shizu-chan." I said annoyed and turned around. "Whatever. I'll get lunch somewhere else."

"Wait! You're not gonna stay here and fight me?" Shizuo yelled at me.

"I have better things to do." I shrugged and walked away. I didn't want to fight him. I hated fighting with the monster that I loved no matter how much he abused me. "Have a nice day."

"IZZZZAAAAAYAAAA" Shizuo screamed and ran at me. I cursed under my breath and dodged a cross walking sign. He chucked it at me like a javelin. "STOP TRYING TO ACT LIKE YOU'RE CHILL. YOU NEVER FIGHT BACK. IT TICKS ME OFF."

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled, ran to Shizuo, catching him off guard, and tripped him. He fell down slowly like a tree. Then I booked it and distanced my self as much as possible before Shizuo could get back up. I ran and I ran and I ran all the way back to my apartment.

I slammed the door shut behind me and began to sob. It wasn't fair. I had tried to make things right. Nothing ever worked, he always just tried to kill me. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Izaya!" I heard someone snap at me. It was Namie. She worked for me and used my information to stalk her brother, whom she was in love with. She had a very dry and somewhat rude personality. "Stop crying." she barked.

"Whatever." I hissed and wiped my eyes. "I don't expect you to understand."

Namie rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip. "I don't understand? I'm in love with my brother who's in love with some girl that stalked him and had facial reconstruction surgery to look like the head of a girl that works for you because she wants her head back." She huffed. "But I don't understand, Izaya."

I sighed. She was right. Her situation was a lot more difficult than mine was. It was also pretty fucked up.

"You're right." I stood up and wiped the still falling tears from my face. My shoulders slumped and I dragged my feet over to my desk and laid my head down. "what do I do, Namie?"

"Do what you do best, Izaya. Manipulate people." Then Namie paused. "and quit being an info broker."


	13. The Non-Info Broker

I had to stop being an info broker. It made sense, I guess, but it was going to be hard. Info broking was all I knew how to do. I'd done it since high-school and now I suddenly had to stop..

I told my self it would be worth it in order to get Shizuo to love me, but sometimes I was doubtful.

"Izaya wants to work at Russian Sushi?" Simon said, towering above me with cautious eyes. "What are you up to?" He said in a low Russian grumble.

"I've stopped being an info broker." I said and smirked. It hard not to be an asshole to Simon. It was just so easy. "I'm trying to better my life."

"Better your life?" Simon repeated and let out a thunderous laugh. "What's really happening, are things getting too heated for your liking?"

"I'm bored with it. I've ruined too many people." I whispered. I then took a flier out of Simon's hand and caught the attention of a young woman.

"Do you like Sushi? This place is the best in all of Tokyo." I purred and gave her a slight smile along with the flier. I watched her cheeks redden and she giggled slightly.

"Well, I was a bit hungry." she said and walked inside the restaurant. Piece of cake.

Suddenly I was picked up and squeezed into a tight hug. "IZAAAAYA YEAHHHA" Simon bellowed and slung me around. "YOU WORK HERE NOW."

After being accepted for the job, I started immediately. Woman were flocking to Russian Sushi. I even attracted a few men. Men such as Masaomi. He was still wearing his yellow bandana around his neck. He walked up and studied me.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked with a slight chuckle. He was so damn cute when he was trying to seem cool.

"I'm doing my job, little one." I said and passed out another flier. "Simon's pretty happy with my people skills."

Behind me, Simon was crying tears of joy while watching woman after woman walk through the door. He was mumbling "happy happy" under his breath.

"Your job?" Masaomi said and put a hand on his hip. "Last time I checked, your job was to make gangs beat up innocent teenagers and also.." He stopped and blushed.

"If you want to get beat up that bad, my dear Kida, I can still make it happen." I said and walked closer to him. "I can also make that other part happen too. Take your pick."

Masaomi looked upset. He knew he couldn't beat me and no matter how strong his hate was, he still found himself attracted to me. It was adorable. I got his little girlfriend sent to the hospital and now he's like my slave. Just one awful thing after another.

Then I stopped myself and turned away from him. "I have to get back to work, Kida. Go away." I had to stop messing with Masaomi. I had to stop being mean. Shizuo would never love me if I kept ruining a kid's life. It was time to say goodbye.

I could hear Kida shuffle around awkwardly. "did I do something? I'm sorry if I came off as too mean.." he mumbled.

I didn't care about Kida's feelings. I just knew that if I looked at that cute face again, I'd find myself in an old alley with my lips on his.

"Kida, I can't mess around with you anymore. I've done enough to make your life hard and I'm done. Go live your life with your friend and your gang. I'm sorry I ever got involved with you."

"Orhihara-"

"-Goodbye, Masaomi." I interrupted then I walked inside to get more fliers.


	14. The Retry

Leaving Masaomi was a hard thing to do. I wasn't finished messing with him, but I casted him aside anyway. My body was confused and my mind was cluttered, but I continued to work diligently.

At the end of the day, Simon finished counting all the money in the cash register and yelled louder as the amount grew more high. He was so happy. It made me feel a little good inside.

"IZAYA!" Simon yelled and slapped me on the back, sending me forward a foot or two. "You are very helpful!" I smiled and rubbed my shoulders

"Well, I guess I'm glad I could help. I'll be back tomorrow." I started to walk out the door when Simon grabbed my arm.

"Izaya.." He said and stared at me intensely. I stared deep into his eyes, not really knowing what to say. Simon then smiled and pulled out a to-go box. "This is because you worked so hard today. You've helped my restaurant more than you know." He said in a low Russian growl.

Inside the box was more ootoro than I could possibly eat. My mouth watered as their glory was brought upon me. They were so beautiful and looked so fresh.

"Thank you Simon!" I said excitedly. Simon grinned and nodded his head. I walked out the door after saying goodbye and started to head home. However, there was someone blocking my path.

"Shizu-chan." I said quietly as my smile faded. My heart started to race as he walked towards me, smoking a cigarette. He looked so beautiful and strong. I remembered being able to feel those muscles underneath his clothes. God..

"What are you planning, you flea?" Shizuo said maliciously. "You just randomly decided you didn't want to ruin people's lives anymore? Give me a break."

"I sought council from someone." I hissed, but made myself calm down. I took a deep breath and released it as a heavy sigh. "I'm over hurting other people. Not that it matters to you."

"You really think I'm supposed to believe that? You told me that in high school and continued doing the exact same shit you were doing before." Shizuo threw his arms in the air. "Even worse, actually."

I felt my anger surge through my body. "and what do you know? I try to keep myself and my information away from you, yet you still always find out. Are you stalking me?"

Shizuo's eyes widened and I could've sworn I saw his face flush. "N-No.. word about you just get's around."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Believe me or don't, I don't care. I'm helping people now and to me that's all that matters. I made so many people smile today including Simon, so I need to go home and sleep because I have to make even more people happy tomorrow. Good night." I turned on my heel to leave, but Shizuo grabbed my arm and glared deep into my eyes with an intense passion. For a second, I thought he was going to kiss me, but he didn't.

"I'll be watching and listening for you, flea. First time I hear you tried to make someone kill themselves or get someone hurt, you're going down."

I smiled softly and tilted my head. "and what if you don't hear about me doing bad things?"

Shizuo growled and took off his sunglasses that he was wearing even though it was night time. He was probably too stupid to realize it was time to take them off. "Consider this a retry then. A do over. I'll think about giving you another chance." He backed away, but pointed a finger at me.

"I'm only doing this because I'm in a good mood. Don't take advantage."

I grinned so big it hurt. I couldn't believe it. Shizuo was going to give me another chance!

"Okay, Shizu-chan. It's a deal! Time for the Retry!"


	15. The Bandana

Things on my part had been going well over the next week. The dollars forums were blowing up about me being so helpful. I could only imagine Shizuo was hearing good things as well.

I paid off the Yakuza a very large sum of money to spread the word about my good doings. I only made Celty deliver groceries to old people that couldn't get out. I also made a different account on the Dollars website so Mikado wouldn't know I was snooping around. He knew my username in the chatroom so I had to act as another person.

Simon was still in love with me as an employee. He was making twice as much money as he was before I came along and everyday I got a bonus of take-home sushi. Things were pretty nice.

I had to prove to Shizuo that I wasn't going to hurt him and while I didn't care about the general public and how they saw me, they were my ticket to his heart. I loved him so much and now that I was finally getting a chance, being nice seemed much easier than before. I just had to keep my goal in mind. No matter how much I cringed or wanted to puke.

"Simon!" I called my large Russian friend. "I'm going on a break. I'll be back." Simon just yelled something incoherent so I assumed he was okay with me leaving. I grabbed my fur trimmed coat and walked out the back of the restaurant.

Winter was coming at that time so the air was crisp and chilly. The trees had grown bare and there was actually very light snow falling. People were wrapped up in coats, hats, and scarves. School girls were huddled in a group trying to stay warm. Their short skirts and thigh highs were cute, but they didn't keep them warm very well.

I took in the cold air and sighed. I liked winter. There were less people out and if I had to run away from Shizuo after upsetting him, I wouldn't get as hot and sweaty.

I walked inside a coffee shop and felt the heat hit my face. I smiled as the barista greeted me. I studied the menu before looking down to order. "Two hot chocolates please. Put extra milk in one of them."

The girl smiled and nodded. I went and sat down while I waited. Five minutes later, I was carrying two steaming cups down the streets of Ikebukuro. I found Shizuo and he seemed surprised to see me.

"It's pretty cold out today." I said nervously. "I figured a hot drink might help you get through the day."

Tom, Shizuo's boss and friend, walked away to give us some privacy and I greatly appreciated it. Shizuo walked over to me and took the cup in my left hand.

"Wait!" I said quickly. "That one is mine.." Shizuo frowned

"What did you do to mine?"

"Nothing, it's just more specialized for your liking.." I mumbled.

Shizuo eyed me for a few moments before taking the cup in my right hand. He took a sip before his eyes relaxed and his muscles seemed to drop. "There's extra milk in this." He said softly.

"I figured you'd like it. I'm on break right now and I've been thinking about a hot cup of chocolate the entire time. It really puts the mind at ease."

Shizuo sighed. "You've really done well this past week, flea." ouch. "I have to give you credit. I've heard nothing but good things about you almost everywhere."

"So what are you saying?" I asked quickly, growing excited. My heart started to pound against my rib cage. I could hear it echoing in my ears. This was it.

"What I'm saying is.." Shizuo said, but abruptly stopped. His face was growing redder by the second. "Is that we should go-" This time he stopped because we were approached by the same group of men Masaomi led away that one day in the alley. Kida was not with them.

"Can I help you lovely gentlemen?" I said in my most sarcastic sweet voice. The same one that was leading them the first time stepped up. He was smiling.

"We just gave to deliver a message." He said in such thick slang I could barely understand him.

"What message could that be?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Suddenly, a yellow bandana was thrown on my lap. It was covered in blood. It was Masaomi's.

"Kida..!" I gasped and clenched the bandana in my hands. For some reason I was upset. They had hurt Kida and in return, I felt hurt. why was that happening? Why was I so scared?

"Izaya, what's going on?" Shizuo said and grabbed my arm. "Did you hurt someone?"

I pulled my arm away and hissed. "I didn't hurt anyone. They hurt Masaomi!" I stood up and ran past the group. I had to help him. I had to save my friend.. The past didn't matter. I had to save him.


	16. The Tears

"KIDA" I yelled, bursting into the Yellow Scarves hideout. I didn't care if they hurt me, I had to save my "friend." I realized that I did care about him, even though I didn't love him the way I loved Shizuo. He didn't deserve to be hurt. He was just a kid trying to feel independent.

"Izaya?" Ryugamine Mikado asked. He was there too, of course. They were best friends. If only they knew they were the leaders of the two gangs that hated each other more than anything at that moment.

"Get out of the way!" I said, pushing him aside and lifting Kida into my lap. He was going to live, but he was beat up pretty bad. Someone had shot him in the shoulder. "Masaomi, I'm going to take you to Shinra."

"W-why.." He said softly. He was struggling to stay awake. "You hate me.."

"I don't hate you!" I yelled and picked him up and threw him over my shoulder. I suddenly heard yelling and a loud crash. Shizuo had kicked the big garage door off it's track and threw people to get them out of his way.

"Shizuo!" I yelled frantically. "We have to get Masaomi to Shinra! He's really hurt."

I didn't really give him time to answer, I just handed Kida over to him since he was much stronger than I was. I pulled him out by the arm and outside we met Celty.

"GET ON, ALL THREE OF YOU." Her phone said in big Japanese characters. Her motorcycle then became a big horse and chariot, big enough to fit all of us. Celty quickly typed something more on her phone. "SHINRA IS WAITING FOR YOU. SHOOTER IS VERY FAST, DON'T WORRY."

Shooter, the horse, brayed and took of running at full speed. I was so worried about Kida I was shaking, but Shizuo grabbed my hand. I gasped and looked at him. His eyes told me everything was going to be alright, and I believed them.

"Izaya.." Kida said weakly. I was holding him in my lap so the shaking of the carriage didn't hurt him as bad. "I'm sorry.."

I teared up. "No, Masaomi, I'm sorry. I did you so wrong for my own enjoyment. I have to be honest though.." I paused and took a deep breath. "I love Shizuo. I love him more than anyone on this planet. I changed my entire life just to be with him and I think I'm finally getting my chance. I'm sorry I lead you on."

Masaomi just smiled and closed his eyes. Shizuo was gazing down at me, his eyes studying my face. I wanted to kiss him so bad, but I had to stay focused on Kida. I took my coat and laid in on him so he would stay warm.

At Shinra and Celty's apartment, Shinra greeted us with open arms. He was much less naïve than he was in high school. His underground doctor business really blew up and he treats all sorts of shady people. From the local gang members to the bosses of the Yakuza. He did it all. I was really impressed with how Shinra took control of his skills and put them to good use. Apparently it impressed Celty was well.

I laid Kida on the couch and helped Shinra undress him. He was hurt all over his body and was bleeding furiously. Seeing all the cuts and bruises and the single bullet hole made me nauseous. He was so hurt for no reason.

"Everyone can go settle down in the dining room. I've made ramen for supper and there's probably enough for you three." Shinra said without looking away from Kida.

I was the first to leave. I couldn't bear to watch any longer. Celty and Shizuo followed behind.

"I'M NOT VERY HUNGRY" Celty typed on her phone. "I'M GOING TO SHOWER. HELP YOURSELF." She left the room and it was just Shizuo and I.

Shizuo lit a cigarette and handed me one. I took it, lit it, and felt the nicotine relax my entire body. He smoked menthols so the cooling sensation in my throat felt even better. I didn't usually smoke, but when I did I still got that nice light headed feeling.

"You did something good today." Shizuo said, staring at the red embers burning at the end of his cigarette. "I never thought you'd put yourself in danger to help someone."

I sighed and laid my head down on the table. "I hurt that kid so much. It was the least I could do." There was silence for a few moments. I picked my head back up and rested it on my hand.

"It's easy to do good things when something great comes out of it."

Shizuo blushed and glanced at me before quickly looking away. "It's hard to believe you'd just stop everything you do just for me."

I felt my face heat up and I chuckled awkwardly. "You're worth changing for."

Then Shizuo stood up, grabbed me, and crashed his lips on mine. It was strong. It was passionate. It was so full of emotion. I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck and kiss him deeper.

Finally! I had yearned to kiss him again for so long. I had wanted to be so close to him like we were just then. That kiss made everything okay. It made all my worries go away. It made me happy.

Shizuo pulled away after a while. His face was deep red but it was serious. "Izaya." He whispered. "I love you."


	17. The Resentment

"You.." I said, not able to find the words. Instead, I just kissed Shizuo over and over. When I was outside, I was so cold, but now I was so warm. My heart was warm. My face was warm. Various other parts of my body were very warm. I was.. Happy.

"Don't ever stop kissing me." I said, sitting back on the table. Shizuo leaned into me and kissed deeper. His tongue fought with mine for dominance and it made my hunger grow. I reached under shizuo's shirt and ran my hands over his muscles. He jumped and pulled away while smiling.

"Your hands are so cold." He whispered and bit my bottom lip. God, Shizuo was so beautiful and strong. We were enjoying each other to the full extent for the first time. There was no blackmail, no fear, nothing. It was just pure joy and happiness.

Shizuo pushed my back onto the table and climbed on top of me. He started kissing my neck. I could feel his desire grow with every nip and bite. It was heaven. There was no place I'd rather been.

"Uh... guys?" was heard softly, several minutes later.

Shizuo and I broke away. Shinra was there, slightly covered in blood and wearing a face mask so he wouldn't breath any germs into Kida. I didn't care that Shinra saw us making out. Shizuo, however was bright red and was avoiding eye contact with our doctor friend.

"Is Kida okay..?" I asked quickly, standing up and fixing my shirt. Shinra smiled sweetly and nodded. He opened the door to the living room and I ran in there was fast as I could.

"Masaomi!" I said crouching next to him. He was sleeping and his pained expression was gone.

Shinra walked and peered down at us from behind the couch. "He needs rest right now. You all can come back tomorrow."

My eyes widened. "Oh shit." I said and stood up quickly. "My break ended like an hour ago. Simon doesn't know where I am."

I felt a tap on my shoulder. Celty was there, wearing a black yukata and holding up her phone. Suddenly her yukata changed into her tight leather suit she usually wore.

"YOU AND SHIZUO CAN GO TALK TO SIMON. I'LL GIVE YOU A RIDE."

"Thank you Celty!" I said and went to go get Shizuo. Once we were outside, Celty drove us Russian Sushi and Simon was standing outside in the cold. He was drinking something hot by the looks of the steam coming from his cup.

"Simon!" I said and quickly ran to him. "Kida got beat up by the yellow scarves." I said in Russian, not wanting the public around us to hear what had happened.

"The young boy.." Simon spoke back in his native language. "Why did that happen, Izaya? Are you to blame?"

"What?" I asked. "N-no, I wouldn't-" Then it hit me. I was the reason Kida got hurt. He saved me from the gang that day. Embarrassed the leader. Kicked a gun out of his hands and took back control of one of the biggest gangs in the city like he had never left in the first place. If I hadn't been messing around with the lives of others they never would have bothered me. Kida never would've had to step in. "Oh my god.."

"Listen Izaya." Shizuo said, rising from his small chair. He towered above me and seemed serious. "Take tomorrow off. You look like you've had a rough day. Rough day wasn't even close to describing how I felt that cold Thursday evening. I resented myself.

"Izaya." Shizuo approached me after Simon had gone inside. I couldn't move. I was frozen and drowning in guilt. I was a horrible person, even if I wasn't trying to be. He put a hand on my shoulder but I didn't react.

"Shizuo.." I said in a harsh whisper. "Maybe it's best if you don't date me." My eyes welled up with tears. "I tried so hard to be good. I lost all intention of ruining people's lives and yet.." a tear ran down my face. "..and yet, I still hurt them anyway."

"Hush." Shizuo said and picked me up. "C'mon, Celty is taking us back to your apartment." He carried me over to the carriage and placed me in the seat. I leaned on his arm and continued to cry the entire ride to my place. Shizuo carried me inside and placed me on the couch.

"I'm going to stay with you now, Izaya." Shizuo said softly. He climbed on top of me and gazed down at me with the most sweet expression a monster could wear. He kissed my forehead and that calmed me a little. He slid down between my and the back of the couch. We were spooning and god did it feel good to be held by someone. I was too tired then. I felt so safe and warm being Shizuo's little spoon. Soon I fell asleep and nothing in the world mattered but the big pair of arms wrapped around my waist.


	18. The Kitchen

"Well well well."

I woke up to see a blurry green figure peering down at me with their hands on their hips. It was Namie and she found Shizuo and I spooning on the couch.

"Namie-san." I mumbled and snuggled into Shizuo more. "you weren't supposed to come into work today."

Namie smirked and sat down on the table across from me. "Well, I hadn't heard from you in over a day, figured I'm come and make sure you hadn't killed yourself." She eyed me. "but this.. this is much better than finding your hanging body."

Shizuo started to stir awake and his arms tightened around me. "Good morning, Orihara.." He mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"Namie-san." I hissed. "Go away. Let me have this day to myself."

"Oh?" Namie laughed. "To yourself? If you want a day to yourself, your big spoon there needs to leave too."

Namie could be so frustrating when she was in the mood to mess with me. I never thought she'd come over just to tease me about Shizuo because she was the one that helped me better myself and win his heart again.

"Fine." I sighed angrily. "Let me have this day alone with Shizuo."

"alright!" Namie said quickly and left my apartment. I rolled me eyes.

"I swear to god.." I mumbled to myself as I reluctantly pulled myself away from Shizuo. He opened his eyes and yawned. Shizuo looked so beautiful with bed head and sleep still in his voice. My heart started to race as I bent down to kiss him. Our lips softly met and they seemed to be made for each other.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan." I whispered happily. I leaned back up and ran a hand through my hair.

"Your couch is softer than my bed." Shizuo said and sat up too. He ran his hands over the leathery surface and smiled awkwardly. "though, I've thrown my mattress out of my apartment so many times, I'm sure that's why it's all lumpy and rough."

"well." I began and smirked. "When you have the Yakuza paying you to spy on people, you can afford the nicer things in life."

Shizuo frowned. "Do you still work for the Yakuza?"

"I haven't done anything for them since we made our deal, Shizuo." I paused. "Though, I'll probably need to help them out soon. Things are heating up with them and the Russian mob. I've actually made friends in the Yakuza, I don't want them hurt."

Shizuo looked stuck. He didn't want me to betray my friends, but he didn't want me doing my info broker job.

"Sometimes you just have to do things others don't like. I don't have many actual friends, so I want to do what I can for the ones I do." I explained. Shizuo nodded in understanding, and it made me feel a lot less stressed.

I smiled and stood up. "I'm going to make some tea, want me to bring you a class of milk?"

Shizuo's eyes seemed to light up at the mention of his favorite drink. "yeah, milk sounds good."

I walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove. I took out a my milk jug and poured some into a cup. Suddenly, my arm was grabbed and I was spun around. Shizuo pinned me against the counter and kissed me hungrily. I let myself be dominated by his overwhelming passion.

He moved down and bit my neck and started to rub my growing erection through my jeans. He had never been so in control of me.. when we were in high school, I was always In charge. Bit now he was different. He was a beast and he wasn't scared.

"Izaya." He growled and kissed me again. "Let's do it." He took my shirt off and threw it behind him.

Finally, my heart was at ease.


	19. The Intensity NSFW

"I've missed this, Shizu-chan." I mumbled as Shizuo carried me upstairs and into my bedroom. He threw me down on the bed, climbed on top of me, and attacked me with intense kisses. He fumbled with my jeans. His tongue traced the bottom of my lip and then forcefully entered my mouth. He pulled my dick out of my jeans and boxers and stroked it quickly. I gasped and felt goose bumps rise on my skin.

Shizuo's touch was so gentle despite his brute strength. His hands were so soft yet so commanding..

"Shizuo." I said, trying not to moan. "l-let me be in control."

"Hush." Shizuo growled and stroked faster. "I've learned a few things over the last three years." His grip tightened slightly. "One, I am not a bottom. I didn't know what I was doing when we were in high school and while it felt alright being a bottom, I'm much more into being a top." He put my bottom lip and kissed me. "Two, I'm open to trying new things, but as for right now, let's just do it. No messing around, no talking, nothing." He smirked, bent down and licked the tip of my head playfully. "and three, you're much better looking than any girl I've been with."

Shizuo started sucking me off and I was beginning to doubt it was "girls" he was with after me in high school. No one fucks nothing but girls and deep throats a guy that naturally. Either way, it felt amazing and watching him bob his head up and down on my very own penis was just delightful.

I was getting close to finishing until he stopped. I was so desperate for release, but Shizuo had other plans. He forcefully turned me over bit my shoulder. "How long has it been since you've had someone inside you?" He whispered and started to poke his middle finger into my ass. I had to be honest, I was slightly nervous. I had never been fucked before, I had always done the fucking and Shizuo seemed dead set on being my first.

"uh.." I trailed off. "never?"

Shizuo stopped and stared at me. "Are you being serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked quickly, blushing.

Shizuo started to laugh. "You!" He laughed more. "You've gone all these years trying to be a top."

He was teasing me! This was a side I had never seen from Shizuo before. He was laughing and smiling and not trying to kill me. He was so beautiful and his teeth and smile were so perfect.

Shizuo continued to laugh. "You tried to be a top when it's more than obvious you're a bottom." He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. "You're going to be my uke forever. I know you have lube, where is it."

"I-In the draw next to you." I squeaked, so turned on by his dominance. He reached into the draw and grabbed my lube. It was strawberry like the time I had fucked him in high school. He squirted some on his fingers and quickly shoved them in my ass. His middle finger hit my prostate almost instantly. I felt electricity run through my body as he moved his fingers around, occasionally touching it. He could've been much more direct, but he was still teasing me and wanted to be inside me as quick as possible. He stretched his fingers apart slightly and pulled them out.

"Once we do this more often, I won't have to do that anymore unless you ask." He mumbled. The next thing I knew I was having my ass slammed into and the thickness of Shizuo's dick felt amazing. I was always certain that I was never going to be a bottom, but at that point I was pretty sure that felt much more that being a top.

"You're so hot." Shizuo growled as he continued to thrust. "I've missed you so much over the years, Izaya." He reached around and started to stroke me again. All I could do was moan and clench the bed sheets under me. I was dripping with precum and if he didn't let up soon, I was going to finish.

"Shi-" I tried to say but got overtaken with moans and ended up begging for more. my back arched and I buried my face into my pillows.

"I'm going to cum" I heard Shizuo grunt and he increased his thrusts and his strokes. I knew I wasn't going to last as long as him and just lost all control. I felt my orgasm hit me like a brick wall. I screamed louder than I ever had and my vision went white. I heard Shizuo curse under his breath and I could tell he was beginning to finish.

Shizuo pulled out of me and came all over my back. He fell on the bed next to me, completely out of breath. I also crashed next to him and struggled to catch my breath. The ecstacy was still in control of my body and all I could do was smile. Shizuo smiled back and wrapped his arms around me. We ended up falling asleep and sleeping even later into the day.


	20. The Morning After

I woke up tangled in Shizuo's heavy arms. He was sleeping so soundly and I didn't want to disturb him, but I really needed to take a shower. I was sticky from the previous night after being drenched in sweat and I hated that feeling. It made me feel like a slut.

I slowly lifted Shizuo's arms off of me and slid off the bed. I lazily entered the bathroom and turned on the faucet. The cold water quickly turned to warm and steam filled the room, fogging up the mirrors. I stepped into the pouring water and felt my body relax. Memories of last night flooded my head and I couldn't help but smile.

I finally got what I wanted. It was so strange to think that my childish thoughts and feelings almost made me ruin something so important. Using Shizuo for my own entertainment was too far. I could've easily done that to a person I didn't care about but I think that deep down, even as a child, I loved Shizuo from the moment we met. I had never loved another person before

I despised my family. My sisters were annoying. My father was rarely in the picture. Loving Shizuo was an alien feeling to me and I think that's what caused me to try and hurt him so often. It was a subconscious way of dealing with an emotion I had never experienced before.

I poured shampoo into my hair and started to scrub.

I knew I told Shizuo that I wasn't going to manipulate people anymore, but I had to get back at the people that hurt Masaomi. I had to get back at the Yellow Scarves. They turned on their leader and almost killed him. That was something Orihara Izaya was born to deal with.

I sighed and rinsed the suds out my hair.

Shizuo was going to have a hard time understanding my future actions, but if he truly loved me, he'd learn to understand. I was going to do something nice for a friend that involved being horrible to someone else. No one can be a complete pacifist.

I started to rub soap on my body.

I was so happy to finally have the man that I loved. With Shizuo by my side, nothing seemed impossible. He made as if I was floating on air. Knowing that I'll be able to hug and kiss him whenever I wanted sent shocks of ecstasy through my body. A grin found it's way on my face and I tried to shake it away, but it stayed. I could finally say it. I was happy.

"There room in there for two?" I heard a beautiful voice say to me. I turned and saw Shizuo, standing there naked and beautiful. I gestured to the shower and winked at him. He joined me and wrapped his now wet arms around my skinny torso. He kissed my neck softly and nuzzled into my head.

This is how my life was going to be. I wasn't going to mess it up. I wasn't going to push Shizuo away whenever I got mad. I loved him and he loved me.

It's crazy to think that I got true love just because I was feeling daring one day, but god am I glad I did.

The End


End file.
